gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones, with solos from Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana. It is the final song in the episode. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes are seen tearing up, too. Towards the end of the preformance, Santana spots Finn whispering something to Rachel thinking it's about her and the commercial. After the performance she runs up to them in the audience, has an argument with Finn and slaps him in the face. Lyrics The Troubletones: Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Mercedes with the Troubletones harmonizing: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger You and I have history Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul You've got your head in the clouds She made a fool out of you And boy, she's bringing you down She made your heart melt But you're cold to the core Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: I heard that you settled down That you found a girl And you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah, baby) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: Bless your soul You've got your head in the clouds You made a fool out of me And boy, you're bringing me down You made my (with the Troubletones: heart melt) Yet, I'm cold to the core But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (The Troubletones: Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Hey, hey!) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones (Brittany): Never mind, I'll find someone like you (Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you too (Rumour has it) Santana with the Troubletones (Brittany): Don't forget me (Rumour has it, rumour has it) I beg I remember (Rumour has it, rumour has it) You said Mercedes: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Trivia *This is the fourth of six mashups in which both songs are from the same artist, the others being: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates, Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran and Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. *If you look closely during some parts of the song, you can see one of Naya Rivera's tattoos, which is a ribbon on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *''Adele'' herself tweeted about this song. *The song was very successful: **The video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. **Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA, and Canada for about 2 days. **It was the most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and, at the time, the 3rd most viewed Glee song on YouTube, with over 13.3 million views before being removed. **It got downloaded about 160,000 times, making it the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. **This song was the only song of Season Three, and the last of the show, to chart in the UK Top 40 Singles Chart, it charted at no. 35. *Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *"Someone Like You" was one of the audition songs for Samantha Marie Ware who plays Jane Hayward. * This song was included in Glee's Top 4 Mash-Ups countdown. Errors *During some scenes of the performance, Santana's gestures change several times. Gallery rhisly1.png rhisly2.png rhisly3.png rhisly4.png Sansongr.gif rhisly5.png rhisly6.png rhisly7.png Tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif rhisly8.png rhisly9.png rhisly10.png rhisly11.png rhisly12.png rhisly13.png rhisly14.png rhisly15.png rhisly16.png rhisly17.png rhisly18.png rhisly19.png rhisly20.png rhisly21.png rhisly22.png rhisly23.png rhisly24.png rhisly25.png rhisly26.png rhisly27.png rhisly28.png imagesCAYD02OJ.jpg Rumour Has It Someone Like You353.png Gleepic2.jpg rumorhasit.jpg RumourSugar2.gif RumorM9.gif RumorM8.gif RumorM7.gif RumorM6.gif RumorM5.gif RumorM4.gif RumorM3.gif RumorM2.gif RumorM1.gif RumourS9.gif RumourS8.gif RumourS7.gif 15ff.gif RumourS6.gif RumourS5.gif RumourS4.gif RumourS3.gif RumourS2.gif RumourS1.gif RumorhasitBrittany.gif Tumblr mhdd42qLST1rqnk0bo1 r1 250.gif Glee_adele1.jpg Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif someone like you.png Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo2_500.gif 2rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 3rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 4rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 5rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 6rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 7rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 8rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif BlueBrittanyMeme6.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro4 250.gif Tumblr luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro3 250.gif Tumblr luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro2 250.gif Tumblr luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro1 250.gif rumourhasit.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner